What Ever it Takes
by NYKIDDO
Summary: When Bella moves back to Forks to live with her dad and brother she falls in love with her brother, Jacob’s, worst enemy, Edward. Well that hate keep Bella and Edward apart? Or will they do what ever it takes to stay together? ALL HUMAN.
1. Chapter 1

EPOV

"Hey Edward did you hear that Jacob's little sister's moving to Forks?" Emmett asked me on our way to school. Emmett's my brother he's dating Rosalie Hale and her twin brother, Jasper Hale, is dating my sister Alice. Me and Alice are juniors in high school and Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie are Seniors.

"Yeah I heard," I said, "She's probably an ugly bitch."

"I heard she's really pretty," Alice said.

"Anyone related to Jacob Swan has to be really ugly," I said. Jacob Swan has been my worst enemy ever since we met. We just never really got along.

We pulled up to the school _this is going to be one hell of a day, _I thought_._

…..

I had gone through half the day with out seeing Jacob's sister. I didn't even see her at lunch I was starting to think it was just a roomer but then I heard people talking about her.

I walked into biology and sat at my lab table and Mr. Morgan came in and started rambling on about stupid biology stuff. Then about five minutes into class a girl walked in and handed a paper to Mr. Morgan._ Great just my luck, _I thought, _I get Swan's sister in my class._ I shook my head and looked down at my desk.

"Hello, looks like we have a new student," he said, "Why don't you introduce your self to the class?"

"I'm Bella Swan, and I just moved here from Phoenix to live with my dad and brother," Once I heard her voice I had to look up to see her, she had a beautiful voice almost like music. I looked up my breath hitched in my throat looking up was probably the biggest mistake of my life. Remember when I said she must be an ugly bitch? Well I was wrong…boy was I wrong.

BPOV

"Bell's! Over here!" I heard my dad, Charlie, and my brother, Jacob, yelling from across the airport.

I smiled and ran to them, surprisingly not falling once, and gave them a hug.

"We're so happy you're here," Charlie said. I was moving from Phoenix to Forks to life with them while my mom traveled with her new husband.

"Me too," I said smiling. We retrieved my luggage and went back to the house and after eating pizza I decided to unpack some stuff.

While I was unpacking Jacob sat on my bed and talked to me. I was nice to catch up on some long lost bonding time with my brother we laughed and talked about just about everything.

"So," Jacob said, "You excited you get to go to school with your awesomely cool brother now."

I laughed, "Of course."

"And don't forget, just because we're not in the same grade if you anything you get me." He said being protect older brother self. Jacob is a year older then me I'm a junior and he's senior.

I smiled at him, "I no."

He smiled and got up to leave then he stopped and his smile faded, "Oh and Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"There's this guy named Edward Cullen, he's in the same grade as you, if you run in to him please don't talk to him."

I gave him a confused look, "Why not?"

"Me and him…don't really get along…and I just don't want you talking to him."

"Okay," I said nodding.

He smiled, "Night Bella."

"Night."

…

The next morning I woke up to Jacob banging on my door. "BELLA!" he yelled," GET UP!!!"

I groaned and rolled over and looked the clock it was 6:30 in the morning, "School doesn't start till 8:30 Jake I'm staying here."

He chuckled, "I need to show you something, now get up!"

I sighed, "Fine, give me like five minutes."

"Okay!" He said. I got up and got dressed really fast and brushed my teeth and dragged myself down the stairs. He was waiting at the bottom.

"Okay Jake," I said, "What's so important?"

"Come," He said dragging me outside and stopped once he got to the driveway.

I froze in the driveway next to his silver and blue Mustang GT was a white truck with blue flames going down the sides.

"OH…MY…GOD!" I said.

"It gets better," he said. He got in the truck flipped some switch's and underneath the truck came on blue and green neon lights.

"Whose car is this?" I asked.

He laughed, "It's yours Bells."

I screamed and gave him a hug, he just laughed. "Glad you like it," he said.

"I love it!!" I said.

Jake and me drove our speared cars to school and when we got there he came with me to get my schedule. "Okay," Jacob said, "If you need anything text me and remember what I said about Cullen."

"Okay dad," I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes gave me a hug and headed of to class.

The day was very boring. I went to my classes then had lunch with Jake then went to 6'Th period. Looking at my schedule I had biology next. I walked in after the bell and went up to the teacher and gave him my schedule.

"Hello, looks like we have a new student," he said, "Why don't you introduce your self to the class?"

"I'm Bella Swan, and I just moved here from Phoenix to live with my dad and brother," I said.

"Thank You Miss. Swan," Mr. Morgan said, "Why don't you sit next to…" His eyes scanned the room, "Edward. You can sit next to Edward." The room gasped, I guess everyone knew about him and Jake not getting along.

"Oh shut up," Mr. Morgan said, "I don't care who likes who, when your ass's walk in that door you can through your problems out the door. Edward raise your hand so Bella knows where to sit." Man I like this teacher.

I saw a hand in the back slowly go up. I looked at the person before I could see him he looked down. I sat down next to him and looked out of the corner of my eye. Oh my god…this guy was gorgeous…. Oh yeah leave it to my brother to hate the hottest guy in school!

(A/N) Okay I know I changed the teachers name but when I started writing I thought of my favorite movie (10 Things I Hate About You) and the teachers name is Mr. Morgan and he's fricken awesome so I named him that. Lol.

Hope you enjoy my story and what's to come! REVIEW PLEASE!!!

LOVE YA!!

NYKIDDO


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

Bella and me where the first group done with the lab. In the five minutes it took us to do the lab neither of us had said much but the answers.

"So you're Jacob's sister right," I asked.

She smiled, "That's me," she said. _Man she has a beautiful smile_, I thought. Wait! What am I thinking I can't like Jacob sister! That's just not right! But how can I not think about her like that? She's beautiful…Man I need to stop this!

BPOV

"So tell me about yourself Bella," I heard Edward say.

I laughed, "Like what?" I can't believe I'm talking to the guy I was told specifically not to talk to.

"We'll start with if Jacob told you not to talk to me," he said.

"Yeah," I said.

His face dropped, "Really? Wow, so are you going to get yelled at for this?"

"Probably," I said, "But what's he going to do? He's my brother."

He laughed, "True." The bell rang then and we walked out of class together.

"So what's your favorite color?" he asked.

"Blue. What about you?"

He smiled, "Blue. What's your favorite mov-"

"ISABELLA SWAN!" I heard being yell from behind me in the parking lot. I cringed at the sound of my full name.

I turned around to see Jacob, "Come here!" I rolled my eyes.

"I'll talk to later," I said to Edward.

"Bye," he said.

I walked over to Jake, "Yes?"

"What the hell are you doing?!" he said.

"Having a conversation," I said, "Which you rudely interrupted by the way."

"I told you not to talk to him!"

"Your not my dad." I said.

"Bella please don't." he said.

"Whatever," I said and headed for my next class.

My next class was gym, god I hate gym. The coach said he was feeling out of it and to just do what we wanted. So I was sitting in the bleachers when a short pixie like girl with black hair walked, wait not walked danced, danced over to me and sat down.

"Hi, I'm Alice!" she said.

I smiled, "I'm Bella."

"Jacob's sister right?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Oh well I'm Edward sister, I bet you've heard about him," she said laughing.

"Yeah," I laughed, "He has chemistry with me to though."

"Oh that's cool," she said.

Alice and me talked the rest of gym and ended up making plans for me to stay at her place on Friday.

And that started my friendship with Alice Cullen.

REVIEW!! 


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

"I told you so!" Alice said jumping up and down, Jasper reached out to hold her down.

"Okay Alice," I said, "You were right, she's a really nice girl."

"Ha! Oh and guess what!" she said.

"I have no idea Alice," I said.

"She's spending the night Friday!"

"WHAT?!" I said.

"Yeah!" she said. _This is great_, I thought, _the girl I can't stop starring at is spending the night! _WAIT! DID I HONESTLY JUST THINK THAT! No I can't, I can't like Bella Swan. That's just not right, it's just one of those things you don't do. I think I may be a law or something you know like "Edward Cullen can never like Jacob Swan's sister!"

I need to think. I walked out the front door with my keys in hand, "I'll be back later!" I yelled.

BPOV

When I got to the house Jake was inside doing his homework at the table. I walked in the kitchen to get a drink.

"So Bella," Jake said, "Did you have fun with Cullen today."

I rolled my eyes, "Really Jake, he's my lab partner," I said, "Oh yes, we had loads of fun discussing the human body for our lab."

"I told you not to talk to him. You promised me," Jake said.

"Jake I can be friends with who I want, you're not my dad!" I said, "Which is way I'm spending the night at Alice's Friday."

"You're doing what?!" He yelled jumping up from the table. "You are not going anywhere near that family!"

"I will do what ever I want!" I yelled.

"HEY! BREAK IT UP!" Charlie yelled, I'm guessing he just got home from work. "Okay what's going on here?"

"Bella's talking to that Cullen kid like I told her not to!" Jake said, "And she's spending the night there with his sister Alice."

"He's my lab partner! And what's wrong with hanging out with his sister?" I said.

"Jake she can hang out with his sister," Charlie said, "But I'm not sure about Edward, Jake has hated him for a long time now."

"What? That's not fair!" I said, "Just because Jake is a loaner and doesn't have any friends I can't either!" This is totally unfair! I'm not allowed to see the guy I can't stop thinking about! Wait I can't like Edward can I? No that's impossible. I need to think.

"I'm going for a walk," I mumbled and walked out the door.

I walked for a while till I came to the park. I went over and sat by one of the trees.

A little while later I heard footsteps come up behind me, "Bella?" I heard someone say.

I turned around and saw Edward, "Hey," I said with a smile.

"What are you doing?" he asked and sat next to me.

"I had to get out of the house," I said.

"Me to," he said, "What happened?"

"I got in a fight with my brother. What about you?" I said.

"I needed to think. What did you two fight about?" he asked changing the subject.

"He was still mad about me talking to you today."

He frowned, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

"It's not your fault. He's just being an ass. Plus he was even mad about me spending the night at your place with Alice." I said.

"Wow, what did your dad said?"

"Well he took his side about the thing with you, of course, but he said that Jake can't stop me from talking to Alice."

"So you're not aloud to talk to me?"

"Yeah," I said then I chuckled, "But that doesn't look like it's stopping me, does it?"

He laughed, "I guess that's a good point."

EPOV

"So Bella, what made you move to the small town of Forks?" I asked with a smile.

She chuckled, "Well my mom got remarried so I thought I'd live with my dad and brother; plus I haven't seen them in a while."

"So you don't like your step dad?" I asked.

"No! That's not it. He's plays baseball and travels a lot, and I want my mom to be happy and travel with him." I starred at her, "What?" She asked.

"That's like the most selfless thing I've ever heard," I said. She just shrugged like it was no big deal. It really was though. How can someone so amazing be related to someone who is such an ass? It really surprised me.

Bella and me sat there under that tree for about two more hours talking and laughing. I drove her a block away from her house, she didn't want her dad and Jacob to see with me but I didn't want her to walk the whole way alone in the dark.

In those two or three hours of me and Bella sitting under that tree I realized something…. I couldn't deny it anymore…I liked Bella Swan.


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

I walked inside the house, trying to be as quiet as possible but it didn't work out well. As soon as I got in the living room I was meet with a ticked off brother and one very pissed off father.

"Where the hell have you been?" Charlie yelled.

"I told you I was going out," I replied.

"Yeah and that was like…three hours ago!" Jake yelled.

"Well as you can see I'm fine. So there's nothing to worry about," I said.

I turned around and stormed up the stairs. I went and took a shower then I laid down to go to sleep.

I couldn't sleep I just starred at the roof thinking. Jake was always telling me that Edward was an asshole and a jerk and to never trust him but Edward wasn't really any of those things. He was nice, sweet, a perfect gentlemen, and gorgeous. He wouldn't even let me walk home alone, he insisted on at least driving me a block away from my house.

As I was laying there thinking about Edward I realized something…. I liked Edward Cullen.

EPOV

I pulled up to school on Friday; today is the day that Bella's spending the night. I know she's not spending the night for me but still. I saw Alice's car pull up next to mine and Bella and Alice stepped out of the car. Wait why is Bella getting out of Alice's car?

I ran over to them I looked at Bella she looked pissed. "Everything okay?" I asked.

"No. My ass of a brother took the keys to my car this morning. He's been mad all week, why can't he just get over him self?" Bella said. She walked over to Jacob who was standing next to his car talking to some guys.

"Jake could I get my keys back?" she said harshly.

"How did you get here?" Jake asked.

"I have friends. Now give me my keys!" she said.

"Fine," he said giving her the keys.

She came back over by Alice and me. "Why's he acting like that?" Alice asked.

"He's mad at me for coming home late one night and for hanging out with you guys," Bella said.

"Wow, he needs to get a life," Alice said. Bella laughed. Man she has a pretty laugh, it's like one of those laughs where you hear it and you just have to smile.

At lunch I saw Bella come into the cafeteria and went to sit at Jacob's table like normal. Except Jacob wouldn't let her.

"What's your Deal?!" Bella said.

"You hanging out with the Cullen's that's what! Bell's I'm not trying to be mean I'm trying to protect you," Jacob said.

"From what? Having friends!?" she asked.

"No from having friends like them," he said.

"That what look out for me? Unlike her big brother who's being mean to her for her protection. That is correct right?" she said. He didn't answer her, "That's what I thought," she said. She grabbed her bag and walked over to our table, "Can I sit here?" she asked.

"Of course you can Bella," I said. She smiled and sat in the chair next to me.

"You okay Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine, he's just being a jerk," Bella said. We laughed.

"Oh Bella these are our friends Emmett and Rose and this is my boyfriend Jasper," Alice said.

"Hey," Bella said.

They smiled at her and we all started talking. Then Emmett said, "Hey Bella if I where to beat the shit out of your brother in next class would you be upset?"

She laughed, "No, not at all."

"Awesome!" Emmett said.

"Emmett don't," I said.

"Out of all people why are you telling me not to?" Emmett said, "Oh I no, you want to kick his ass."

"Well that and Bella may say no now but next period she's going to regret that," I said.

"Damn he's right," Emmett mumbled. I laughed.

After school Bella road back to my house with Alice and Jasper in Alice's car. Alice had invited Jasper, Rose, and Emmett over for some kind of movie night thing.

"What should we watch?" Alice said as she dug through all our movies.

"I think Bella should pick," I said.

"Me to," Alice said, "Bella come over here." Bella got off the couch and went over by Alice. After about two minutes I saw Bella pick up a movie and hand it to Alice. Alice smiled, "I had a feeling you'd pick that one."

"Why?" Bella asked. Alice shrugged and showed us the movie, I Know What You Did Last Summer.

Bella sat down next to me and I smiled at her, "You picked my favorite movie," I said.

She smiled back, "It's one of my favorites too."

Everyone ended up falling asleep in the living room. I woke up about an hour after I fell asleep because I felt something moving in my lap. I opened my eyes and looked down and I saw Bella sleeping with her head in my lap. I smiled and ran my hand through her hair. I could get used to this.

REVIEW!! 


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

I woke up the next morning to a flash from a camera, I groaned. I heard someone else groan to.

"Alice, What the hell was that about?" I heard Edward say.

"Well, we needed a picture of this," Alice said, I could almost hear the smile in her voice.

"Of what?" I said opening my eyes to look at her. Everyone laughed and I looked up realizing I was lying on the couch with my head in Edward's lap.

I sat up really fast, my face was probably like twenty shades of red, I looked at Edward, "Sorry," I said.

"It's fine, I don't mind," Edward said with a smile. I smiled back.

"Yeah Eddie, you know you liked it," Emmett said.

"Don't call me Eddie," Edward said. Everyone laughed.

"Okay," Alice said jumping up and down, "I was thinking an-"

"Lord save us now," Edward said, I laughed.

"Shut up," Alice said, "Any who, I was thinking, and I think that and we only have three days of school next week then winter break. So we should go out to that cabin we have in the woods and stay there for like a week!"

"Oh my god!" Rose said, "Great idea! I love it!"

"I'm in," the guys said.

"What about you Bella?" Alice said. Everyone looked at me.

"I'm in," I said, "The only thing is I need to talk to my dad first."

"Great," Edward mumbled.

Later that day, after I got home, we were sitting at the table eating dinner and I decided that I should face my fear and talk to Charlie about the camping thing on Thursday.

"Hey Dad?" I said.

Charlie looked up at me, "Yeah?"

"Can I go stay in a cabin with some friends after winner break starts?" I asked.

"Well that would depend," he said.

"On?"

"What friends?"

I was quiet for a minute, "Um… Emmett McCarty, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, Alice Cullen, and um…Edward Cullen."

"What? Wait, no! Dad! You can't let her go anywhere with him!" Jake said.

"Shut up Jake!" I said.

"Yeah calm down," Charlie said, "Okay, I've been thinking about this. Bella's right. It's not fair for her not to be friends with Edward just because you don't like him Jake. So, yes Bells, you can go."

"Really?!" I said.

"Yes," Charlie said.

"What?! No!" Jake said.

"Jake mind your own business," Charlie said.

"She is my business! She's my sister!" Jake said.

"Jake stop!" Charlie said.

"Whatever," he said and stormed up to his room.

After I was done with dishes I went to go up in my room and text Edward or Alice and tell them I can go when Jake stopped me on my way up the stairs.

"Bells, please don't hang out with him," Jake said.

"Jake let me have friends. I don't know what he did to you, and frankly I don't care. He's my friend and he's nice to me so just leave me alone," I said.

"Bella please," Jake said.

"No," I said. I went in my room sat on my bed and sent Edward a text.

EPOV

After Bella left me, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose were all sitting in the living room talking. Well, they were talking I was listening. Okay fine, I wasn't really listening I was just sitting on the couch in the same room as them. I was supposed to be listening but I was thinking about Bella the whole time. I really wanted her to go camping with us but I highly doubt her dad would let her go.

My phone buzzed in my pocket making me jump. I flipped it open and saw I had a text from Bella. I tried not to smile but I guess it didn't work.

"Awe, who you texting?" Alice teased.

"No one," I said.

She took the phone, "I new you liked her!" she said.

"Do not!" I said.

"Awe Edward likes Bella," Emmett said. I rolled my eyes.

(**Bella, **_Edward)_

**Guess what!**

_LOL. What?_

**Charlie said I can go!**

_That's awesome!_

"What she say?" Alice asked.

"She said Charlie said she can go," I said.

"Ha! That proves she likes you!" Rose said.

"What does that prove?!" I said.

"Well she text you and not one of us so that just proves it," Alice said.

I rolled my eyes and kept texting Bella.

…..

Thursday we decided to take Emmett's jeep to the cabin since it was bigger…. Big mistake. The whole way there he was say how his car was so perfect and we should be honored to ride in it.

Bella was sitting next to me and whispered in my ear, "He always like this?" she said.

I chuckled, "Pretty much," I whispered back.

"Hey what's with all the whispering!?" Emmett said, "No secret's in my jeep! What you two whispering about?"

"Umm…How great your jeep is," Bella said.

"Okay I don't believe you, but I'll let that go just because I know my jeep is awesome," Emmett said. We all laughed.

"So Bella," Rose said from the front, "What does Jacob think about you going with us?"

"Oh he's pissed," Bella said, "But I don't care, he's not my dad." I laughed.

_God this girl I amazing_, I thought.

BPOV

The cabin was beautiful. It was two stories high had a lake next to it and a fire pit in the back.

"Wow," Rose and me said. Alice and Edward laughed and we all followed them in. As soon as we got inside the fight for the rooms began.

When everyone had there rooms decided me, Alice, and Rose went outside to start a fire. After we got the fire started the boys came out and joined us.

"Yeah let the girls start the fire," Rose said and rolled her eyes. I laughed and sat next the fire trying to get warmed. Even though I had a jacket on I was freezing.

I felt a blanket come down around my shoulders I looked up and saw Edward. "You looked cold," he said.

"Thanks," I said with a smile. He smiled and sat next to me. This is why I like him he's so sweet.

After a while everyone went inside so it was just Edward and I. "Bella?" Edward said.

I looked at him, "Yeah?"

"This may seem weird since we just meet, and don't care if you freak out I'll understand, but I really like you a lot Bella," Edward said. I froze.

REVIEW!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV

We were all sitting around the fire and I started to think about Bella. She was right next to me and I was thinking about her. I also realized that I had to tell her how I feel about her. She deserves to know.

After a while everyone got cold and went inside so it was just Bella and me. "Bella?" I said.

She looked at me, "Yeah?" She asked.

I took a deep breath and began, "This may seem weird since we just meet, and don't care if you freak out I'll understand, but I really like you a lot Bella," I said.

Bella didn't say anything for about five minutes and I got kind of upset, "It's okay. I get it," I said in a whisper.

I went to get up but Bella grabbed my arm stopping me, "Wait," she said. I looked at her and she had a pleading look in her eyes like she was begging me to stay. I sat back down beside her, like she really had to beg all she had to do was say the word and I'd do it.

"Edward, I like you a lot too," Bella said so quietly I almost couldn't hear her.

"You do?" I asked excitedly.

Bella smiled and nodded, "Yes I do," she said.

I reached out and brushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear, "You have no idea how happy that makes me," I said. She smiled. "Bella…. Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked.

"Of course," she said with a smile.

I smiled back, "Your not worried about what Jacob will think?" I asked teasingly.

She laughed, "Heck no."

I laughed, "That's good to know," I said.

That night after I went to bed I feel asleep thinking of Bella…. My girlfriend.

BPOV

The next morning I woke up to Rose and Alice shaking me awake. "Bella get your ass up!" Alice growled.

I moaned and rolled over looking at them, "What?" I said drowsily.

"Spill," Rose said.

I sat up in bed and everything came rushing back. Edward saying he liked me, me tell him I liked him back, and me becoming his girlfriend. I still can't believe it…. I'm dating Edward Cullen.

I looked at Rose and Alice and smiled, "Edward told me he likes me and I told him I like him back…" I said trailing off.

"AND!" They both screamed.

I laughed, "I'm dating Edward!" I said excitedly. They screamed and stared jumping up and down.

"I new you two where met to be!" Alice said. They screamed for a while longer. They were still bouncing around when I was finished getting dressed. We all headed down stairs.

Once I got down stairs I felt someone rap their arms around my waist. I didn't need to be told who it was, I new it was my Edward. I looked up at him and smiled, "Good morning," I said.

He smiled back, "Good morning love," he said giving me a soft kiss.

"Wait!" Emmett said, "Since when are you two like…a thing?"

Edward and me laughed, "Last night," Edward said.

"Alright! I've got a new sister!" Emmett yelled jumping off the couch and hugging me, "Welcome to the family sis!"

"Thanks," I said laughing. Emmett let me go and I went back over to Edward…. My boyfriend.

**(A/N) I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I was out of town and f****** Days Inn doesn't like me! Their fricken wireless was being a d*** so I couldn't update my stories! It was so depressing lol.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	7. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

OMG!!! I AM SO SORRY!!! I SO TIERD WHEN I UPLOADED CH 7, SO I POSTED THE CH 7 FOR I'LL WAIT FOR YOU MY LOVE INSTEAD. I'VE FIXED MY MISTAKE SO PLEASE ENJOY THE REAL CH 7 FOR WHAT EVER IT TAKES.

**LOVE YA**

**NYKIDDO **


	8. Chapter 7

BPOV

We were all sitting in the living room of the cabin when Alice said, "So Bella, are scared of what Jacob will think when he finds out you're dating Edward?"

I froze slightly, "Actually, it never crossed my mind, thanks Ali," I said. Everyone laughed and Edward kissed my hand that he was holding.

"Sorry," Alice said.

"Now that I think about though, no I'm not," I said, "What's he going to go? Forbid me? Yeah that would be a very interesting argument." Everyone laughing again.

….

A couple days later we all headed home. Edward drove me to my house, as we pulled in the driveway he gave me a kiss and said, "Call me if you need me." I nodded and climbed out of the car and headed inside. When I got inside I realized Jake was sleeping and Charlie was still working, so I decided to make their favorite dinners to lighten the mood.

I was almost done when Charlie came home, "Hey kiddo!" he said, "Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, it was great!" I said. Oh man was it great, wait it was better then great.

"Hey, what's cooking in here?" Jake said coming down stairs. He looked in the kitchen at everything I was making, "Man, you would think that she did something wrong with the meal she's making."

I forced a laugh, "What I can't make a good dinner every now and then?"

Dinner was very quiet and as everyone was finishing up I broke the silence, "Okay, Jake's right, I do need to tell you guys something," I said.

"Oh god," Jake mumbled.

"What's is it Bells," Charlie said.

I took a deep breath, "I'm dating Edward Cullen," I said.

It was quiet for a minute until Jake started laughing, "What was that?" he asked, "I could've sworn you just said that you were dating Edward Cullen."

"I did," I whispered.

"What?!" he yelled.

"Okay," Charlie said.

"Really!?" I said.

"Are you happy with him?" Charlie asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Then yes, really," he said.

"Dad there is know way you can be okay with this!" Jake said.

"I am," Charlie said, "Now leave your sister alone." With that he got up and left the room.

Jake glared at me, "How could you be so stupid?" he said.

"What?!" I yelled, "Why can't you just let me be happy?"

"Because he's going to hurt you!" he yelled back.

"You don't know that," I said fighting back tears, "You don't know anything."

"He's done it to other girl's, what says he wont do it to you," he said, "He's just going to leave you."

"You're lying!" I yelled and ran up to my room. I started throwing things in my bag then I grabbed my keys and went to leave.

"Where are you going?!" Jake yelled.

"Out of here and away from you," I yelled back. I ran out the door and to my car. I didn't know where I was going to go but I new I wasn't staying here. I drove for a while, crying, when I finally decided to go to the Cullen's.

I pulled up and only some lights where on down stairs I went up and knocked lightly on the door. Esme answered, "Bella?" she said, "Oh my god come inside dear." She took my bad from my hand and led me to the couch. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I got in a fight with Jake," I said, "I know it's late but I didn't know where to go. Is it okay if I stay here?"

She hugged me, "Of course Bella. You are always welcome here."

"Thank you," I said. Esme always gave me this nice motherly feeling.

"Would you like to stay in the guest room, Alice's room, or Edward's room?" she asked.

"Are Alice and Edward sleeping?" I asked.

"Yes," she said.

"I'll stay in the guest room, I don't want to wake them," I said. She nodded and she led me to the guest room.

I got changed and laid down in bed and cried as I thought about what Jacob had said.

EPOV

I was asleep for about two hours before I was woken up by Esme. "Edward wake up sweetie," she whispered.

I opened my eyes and looked up at her, "Huh," asked drowsily.

"Bella came here a little while ago," she said.

I sat up in bed really fast, "What? Is she okay?" I asked panicked.

"She was crying, she said that her and Jake got in a fight," She explained, "She asked if she could stay and of course I said yes. She said that she'd rather sleep in the guest room so she wouldn't wake you."

I jumped out of bed and ran down the hall to the guest room. I opened the door to find Bella lying in bed crying. I kneeled down next to her, "Love, look at me," I said, "What happened?"

She opened her eyes and through her arms around my neck as soon as she saw me. "He was so mad Edward," she said, "I just had to leave."

"Shh, it's okay," I said. I climbed into bed beside her. I rapped my arms around her and she rested her head on my chest. After a couple minutes she finally spoke.

"Edward?" she said.

"Yes?"

She hesitated for a minute before she spoke, "Are you really going to leave me?" she asked.

"Bella, why would I do something stupid like that?" I asked.

"That's what Jake said," she explained.

I froze, I was furious, "And what exactly did Jacob say?" I asked as calmly as possible.

"He said that you were going to leave me just like you did to all your other girlfriends," Bella said.

I sat us both up so she was looking at me, "Bella other then you I was only with one other girl and she broke up with me because I didn't give her what she wanted," I said, "Bella I would never ever do anything to hurt you. I know this may seem weird because we just started dating but I love you Bella. I know you may not love me back, and that's okay, but I really do love you."

"I love you too," Bella said.

I smiled and kissed her forehead, "I'll never leave you," I said, "I swear."

REVIEW!!! 


	9. Chapter 8

CHARLIE'S POV

When Bella said that she was dating Edward Cullen I didn't know what to say. I wanted to protect her but I also wanted her o be happy. Jacob never like that kid, but if Bella really wanted to be with him then I'd give him a chance.

After telling Bella it was okay with me if she dated Edward I went upstairs and went to bed. The next morning I came down stairs to find Jacob sitting at the table alone eating breakfast.

"Where's your sister?" I asked. He shrugged, "What do you mean you don't know? Is she still in bed?" I asked.

"I don't know dad!" he said, "We got in a fight after you went to bed and she left."

"What did you say to her?! Did you try calling her phone?!"

"I told her I didn't want her dating that Cullen kid. Of course I called her dad, she keeps ignoring my calls."

I turned around and grabbed the phone off the hook and dialed Bella's number. The phone rang a couple times before she picked up, "Hey dad," she said.

"Bella!" I said, "Where are you?!"

"Calm down dad," she said, "I stayed over at the Cullen's house."

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine," she said, "I just didn't want to be near him. Dad, don't make me stay with him."

She sounded so upset. I was torn on weather to have her come home or just let her stay, "Bella," I sighed, "There's only one week left until Jake goes of to collage. (**A/N Just pretend that** **school ends** **in January) **You can stay there for another week until your brother leaves but after that I want you home. Okay?"

"Oh my god! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she said.

I laughed slightly, "Your welcome Bells. Just make sure the Cullen's don't mind," I said.

"Okay I will!" she said.

"Bye Bells."

"Bye Dad."

REVIEW!!!! 


	10. Chapter 9

BPOV

There is no word to describe how happy I was when Charlie told me I could stay at the Cullen's for a while. I hung up the phone and returned to the living room where everyone was, well except Carlisle who was at work.

"What did your dad say, Love?" Edward asked as he pulled me into his lap.

"He said I could stay here for the week if it's okay with you guys," I said, hopping they'd say yes.

"Of course you can stay, Bella!" Esme said.

I smiled, "Thank you," I said. Esme smiled and gave me a hug then left the room.

Edward pulled me closer to him, "See they all love you…. Well not as much as me… But still," he said. I laughed.

"Okay love birds," Emmett said, "Lets go." We all left, me and Edward in my truck, Rose and Emmett in Emmett's jeep and Alice and Jasper in Alice's car.

We pulled up to the school and I saw Jake and his friends standing by Jake's car, I groaned. Edward reach over and took my hand, "He's not going to bother you, Love. I promise," he said, then he kissed my hand. I smiled and the both of got out of the car and went over by the rest of the family. We walked passed Jake and I saw him give me a look. Edward must have seen it to because he pulled me closer to him.

The rest of the day was pretty much just like that. At the end of the day I was heading to my car to meet up with Edward and everyone else when Jake stepped in front of me, stopping me.

"Why are you doing this, Bella?" he asked.

"Doing what? Living?" I asked.

"No, dating him!" he said.

"Because I want to and I can. Now move," I said and walked around him.

"Fricken hoe," he said. I stopped, Jake and me have argued before but he has never actually called me anything close to a hoe.

I turned around and looked at him, "What did you just say?" I asked in calm voice.

"I said that you're a fricken hoe," he said.

"You're an asshole," I said. Then I did something I thought I'd never do to my brother, I punched him. I punched him full force in the face.

He put his hand over his nose and realized it was bleeding, "What the hell, Bella!" he said. I felt pain in my hand and looked down to see that my hand was a bit swollen.

Edward came over then, "Stay away from my girlfriend," he growled.

"She's my sister!" Jake said.

"Yeah, and some brother you are," Edward said, and then he dragged me away. I held my hand to my chest. "You okay," Edward asked when we got to the car.

"I think I broke my hand," I said.

"Let me see," he said.

He took my hand his, "Ow," I hissed.

He looked at me really fast, "Sorry," he said, "Let me drive. Carlisle should be home, he can fix your hand." I nodded and he took my keys from my back pocket, and damn it felt good, and he opened my door for me to get in.

When we got to the house everyone was already there, "Damn, Bella! That was some punch!" Emmett said.

I chuckled, "Thanks," I said. Edward led me to Carlisle and showed him my hand.

"Must've been some punch," Carlisle said as he rapped my hand.

"Heck yeah!" Jasper said, "You should have seen it!"

Carlisle smiled, "Wish I could've," he said, "You're done, Bella."

"Thanks," I said.

"Yup," he said and walked away.

"Bella?" Edward said.

"Hum?" I said as I sat down beside him.

"What did he say that pissed you off so badly?" he said.

"He called me a hoe," I mumbled.

Edward's eyes looked like they turned black, "I'll be back," he said then went to get up.

"No," I said grabbing his arm with my good hand, "Please stay."

He sighed, "Only for you," he said then he sat back down and pulled me close to him.

"Damn you sprung," Emmett said.

"Oh and your not," Edward said. Everyone laughed.

**REVIEW!!!!**


	11. Chapter 10

EPOV

I felt so bad for what had happened to Bella. I mean I promised her he wasn't going to bother her and then she ends up having to punch him and she breaks her hand.

Flashback

_We were all standing by our cars talking and waiting for Bella. _

"_Uh oh," Emmett said._

_I looked at him, "What?" I said. He pointed across the parking lot; I looked in that direction and I saw Jacob talking to Bella. I was going to go over there but I thought I'd see how this played out._

_Bella said something and then walked around Jacob, but as she walked around him I saw Jacob say something. I couldn't tell what he said but it must of made Bella mad because she stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. She said something and then she did something I thought I'd never see Bella do. She punched him in the face._

"_HOLY SHIT DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT?!" Emmett said._

"_DUDE SHE JUST FRICKEN DECKED HIM!" Jasper said. I saw Bella grab her hand as if she was hurt. I ran over to were they were and grabbed Bella._

"_Stay away from my girlfriend," I growled at him._

"_She's my sister!" he said._

"_Yeah, some brother you are," I said and then led Bella away._

_End flashback_

I could've protected her and then she never would've gotten hurt. She never would've hurt her hand.

I heard a knock on my door that interrupted my thoughts, "Come in," I said.

The door slowly opened and Bella walked in, "I couldn't sleep," she said.

I smiled, "Come here," I said and opened my arms for her to join me on my bed.

She came over and curled up close to me. I loved feeling her by my side; it was like she was made to be there. I kissed her head, "Bella?" I said.

"Yeah?" she said.

"I'm sorry," I replied.

She looked up at me with a puzzled look, "For what?" she asked.

"You getting hurt," I said, "I promised you he wouldn't bother you, but he did, and you got hurt. I could've stopped him. I could-"

She put a finger to my lips stopping me from what I was saying. I looked down at her, "It's not your fault," she said.

"Yes it is," I tried to argue.

"No it's not," she said. Then she leaned forward and kissed me.

When she pulled back I put my hand on her cheek, "I love you, Bella," I said.

She smiled, "I love you too," she said. That night Bella fell asleep in my arms, exactly where she should be.

REVIEW!!!! 


	12. Chapter 11

BPOV

I couldn't sleep. I needed Edward to be near me, which is why I fell asleep in his bed. The next morning I woke up to a loud banging on the door, "Wake up love birds," Emmett yelled. I groaned and cuddled closer to Edward. He rapped his arms around me pulling me closer.

"Do we have to go?" I asked.

Edward chuckled, "I would say no, but we have exams, Love," he said.

"Damn it," I said. He laughed and got out of bed.

Once I was ready I headed down stairs, everyone was sitting in the living room. I went in and sat on Edward's lap, I looked at him, "Hey," I said with a smiled.

He smiled back, "Hey," he said. He was about to give me a kiss but my phone rang. He groaned, everyone laughed. I looked at the called ID and saw it was Charlie.

I opened the phone, "Hey, Dad," I said. I was going to get up to go in the other room and talk but Edward wouldn't let me.

"Hey, Bells," he said, "I heard about what happened at school yesterday."

I froze, "What did the big baby tell you?" I said.

"No, he said he broke his nose, but he never said how."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but your school called," once again I froze, "Then told me about your guys argument and that you punched your brother."

"Did they tell you what he called me? Or the fact that I broke my hand?"

"No! Are you okay? What did you call you?" He practically yelled this; I had to hold the phone away for my ear.

"I'm fine," I said, "Carlisle looked at it and Jake called me a hoe." I heard Emmett laugh.

"I'll have to talk to him about all that!" he said, "I'll talk to you later. Oh! And you and Jake each have detention after school."

I groaned, "Why?" I whined.

Charlie laughed, "That's what happens when you fight at school," he said, "Bye, Bella."

I groaned, "Bye," I said and hung up. I groaned and buried my face in Edward's shoulder.

He put his hand on my back and began rubbing my back, "What's wrong, Love?" he said.

"I have detention today after school," I said. Emmett and Jasper laughed.

I looked at them, "It's not funny," I said.

"Your right," Emmett said, "It's fricken hilarious!"

"Shut up," Edward said.

"Oh and Jake's going to be there," I said. Edward growled.

"Awesome!" Emmett said.

"How is that awesome?" I said.

"I got detention too!" he said.

"This should be good," Jasper said.

…..

After school I gave Edward a kiss before he left. Edward looked at Emmett, "Anything happens to her, it's your ass," he said.

Emmett put his arm around me, "I got my sister," he said, "Nothings going to happen."

We walked to detention, "Alright," Emmett said, "About five minutes after detention starts the teacher's going to fall asleep, after that we can quietly sneak out."

I laughed, "You get detention a lot, don't you?" I said.

"I'm Emmett Cullen, duh," he said. I laughed. We walked in and Jake glared at me, I glared back.

We sat in the back and, just like Emmett said, five minutes after the teacher took roll he was out. Emmett and me quietly snuck out the door and ran to his jeep. We laughed the whole drive home.

EPOV

I was so bored with out Bella. I didn't know what I was going to do for the next hour, but about ten minutes after we got home Emmett's jeep pulled up.

"They didn't…" Rose whispered.

Jasper laughed, "Oh, I think they did," he said.

"Didn't what?" I said. We all got up and went outside. I saw Bella and Emmett climb out of the jeep laughing.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We sunk out," Emmett said. I gaped at them.

"You two are going to get in trouble tomorrow," I said.

"I graduate tomorrow," Emmett said.

"How, I will never figure out," Alice mumbled. Emmett glared at her.

"What about Bella?" I said, "She still has a year left in high school."

"Just say she got sick," Emmett said, "Hey! You know you were all depressed till now!" I went over and hugged Bella… Man I hate being away from her.

REVIEW!!! 


	13. Chapter 12

BPOV

The next day we went to Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie's graduation… I guess it was Jake's graduation too, but whatever.

Once everyone had received their diplomas I went and hugged Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie said congratulations. We were all laughing and having a good time when I heard a voice call my name from behind me. I turned around and saw my dad and Jake.

"I'll be right back," I said to Edward.

Edward looked in the direction I was looking, "Alright," he said.

I walked over to my dad and Jake; I could still feel Edward's eyes on my back. "Hey, Dad," I said, completely ignoring Jake.

Charlie hugged me, "Is there something you want to say to your brother?" he asked once he had pulled back.

I pretended to think about it, "Um… No," I said.

"Bella," Charlie said sternly.

I sighed and looked at Jake, "Congratulations, Jake," I said.

He smiled, "Thank you," he said, "What you can hug the whole Cullen family but not your brother?" He put out his arms to hug me.

I hesitated for a minute then rolled my eyes and hugged him. "I'll wait for you at the car, Jake. Bella, make sure you come home in tomorrow," Charlie said, leaving us alone.

"No more sneaking out of detention when I'm gone," Jake whispered in my ear once Charlie was gone.

I pulled away really fast and looked at him, he was smiling, "You saw that?" I asked.

"Yup, me and all my friends," he said, "I didn't tell on you though, and I told my friends not to either. We were going to tell on that Cullen you were with but it was pointless since he graduates today."

I was puzzled. Why wouldn't he tell on me? We were in like a huge fight, what did he forget or something? "Why didn't you tell?" I asked.

His smile went down a little bit and became serious, "You're my sister, Bella, I love you, and I'm not going to rat on you for being a kid just because we had an argument," he said.

I smiled and gave him a hug, "Thanks," I said.

"Welcome," he said. Then he pulled back and gave me a serious look, "That doesn't mean I approve of you boyfriend though," he said.

I groaned, "Way to ruin a moment, Jake," I said. He laughed, "Why can't you let me be happy?" I asked.

"You can easily be happy with someone else, Bella," he said.

"No I can't," I said, "I love him, Jake!"

He groaned, "Bella! Seriously!" he said, "He's going to hurt you!"

"No he's not!" I said, "Just because you don't have anyone, doesn't mean I can't!"

We glared at each other for a minute until he spoke, "Fine, Isabella," he said, I flinched when he said my whole name, "Be with him. I'm leaving."

"So what," I said, "You're just not going to talk to me now because you don't like my boyfriend?!"

"Yeah, pretty much," he said.

"Go to hell," I said. Then I turned around and headed back to Edward and his family.

"Hey, Bella!" Jake yelled, "What happened to 'family first'?"

I turned around and started walking backwards, "I am picking family," I yelled back, "Family doesn't treat each other the way you're treating me." Then I turned back around and went over to Edward.

"What happened?" he asked, putting his arm around my waist.

"He was being nice at first but then it was like he went all bi-polar or something," I said. Emmett laughed. "He said he wasn't going to talk me because I wanted to be with you, so I said go to hell and walked away," I finished.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett said. I laughed.

Edward hugged me, "I love you, but you didn't have to chose us over him," he said.

"Yes I did," I said.

REVIEW!!! 


	14. Chapter 13

BPOV

I can't believe I have to go home now! How am I going to sleep with out Edward?!

We were all sitting down stairs and I looked at the clock, I sighed, "I guess I need to leave now…" I said.

Edward groaned, "No," he said and put his arms around me, "Your not allowed." Everyone laughed.

"Charlie's going to kill me if I don't go home today," I said.

"Okay, well, then never go home," he said, "Problem solved."

I laughed, "I wish it was that easy," I said.

"Really Edward," Emmett said, "Its not like you wont see her tomorrow."

"Shut up, Emmett," Edward said, "I guess I'll walk you out, Love." Edward took my hand and helped me up. We slowly walked outside. When we got to my car I turned around and looked at him.

He gave me a sad smile and pushed my hair behind my ear, "I love you," he whispered.

I smiled, "I love you too," I said. He kissed me and then I got in my car and drove home.

EPOV

I watched Bella drive away and then I dragged myself inside. Everyone looked at me as I came in; I quietly sat down on the couch next to Alice.

She hugged me, "It's not like you won't see her again, Edward," she said, "You'll see her tomorrow."

I sighed, "I know that," I said, "But how am I going to sleep? She has slept in my arms for the past week."

"Go to her house," she whispered in my ear, I looked at her. We got quiet for a minute.

"Hey, Edward," Emmett said, "Did you give her t-" he was cut off by me throwing a pillow at him.

"Give her what?!" Alice said.

"Nothing," Emmett and me said.

…..

I really was sprung. I couldn't even stand one night away from her! So now, here I was, driving to her house. I parked my car a couple blocks from her house, knowing that Charlie would leave early in the morning. I didn't think it would go over well if he got up at 9 in the morning to go to work and his daughter's boyfriend's car was in the driveway.

I walked around the house to Bella's window. There was a tree right next to her window, I climbed the tree easily and tapped lightly on her window, not wanting to scare her.

The curtains slowly opened and reviled Bella. She smiled when she saw me and opened her window. I stepped inside and closed the window. Then I hugged her and gave her a kiss. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I couldn't sleep," I said.

"Me neither," she said, I led her over to her bed and we laid down.

BPOV

When I woke up the next morning Edward was laying next me with his arm around my waist. I rolled over and looked at him and he smiled at me.

"Good morning, Love," he said.

I smiled back, "Morning," I said. He starred at me for a couple of minutes, as if he was debating about something. Then he sat up and had me sit up too.

"I got you something," he said. Before I could say anything he reached over to his jacket and took out a little ring box. He handed it to me, I looked at him for a minute and then I opened it. The ring was beautiful, it was a ring made of white gold and it had two heats on it with diamonds shooting through the hearts. I was speechless, I looked up at Edward.

"It's a promise ring," he said, "Meaning I promise you when you turn 18 I'm going to marry you. Whether it's on your birthday or 6 months after words and no matter what you brother says, I'm going to marry you," he paused, "And of course buy you another ring," he smiled, "Well, that is…. If you want to marry me…" His smile dropped a little.

I was stunned, "Of course I want to marry you, Edward," I said. He smiled and pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it on my right hand.

"I love you, Edward," I said.

"I love you too, Bella," he said, "So much." Then he kissed my forehead.

**REVIEW!!!**


	15. Chapter 14

BPOV

I love summer break. I can spend the whole time just Edward and me!

Edward came to my house in the morning, like he did every morning, and picked me up so we could go to his house. While we were sitting at the house Alice came bouncing down the stairs, "Lets do karaoke!" she said.

I groaned, "Why?" I asked.

"Because," she said. Then she set up the karaoke machine. She started off singing and then Jasper sang.

"Edward's turn!" Alice said. Edward groaned kissed my cheek then got up and went to Alice. "What song?" she asked him. He thought about it for a minute then he smiled and whispered something in her ear. Whatever it was made Alice very happy because she squealed. Then she turned around and turned on the machine and handed Edward the mic. Then he started to sing, very beautifully I might add.

The first time I looked in your eyes I knew  
That I would do anything for you  
The first time you touched my face I felt  
Like I've never felt with anyone else

I wana give back what you've givin' to me  
And I wanna witness all of your dreams  
Now that you've shown me who I really am  
I wanna be more then just your man

I gasped and covered my mouth, knowing exactly what song he was singing. It was I Wanna Be Your Everything by Keith Urban.

I wanna be the wind that fills your sails  
And be the hand that lifts your veil  
And be the moon that moves your tide  
The sun coming up in your eyes  
Be the wheels that never rust  
And be the spark that lights you up  
All that you've been dreaming of and more  
So much more, I wanna be your everything...

When you wake up, I'll be the first thing you see  
And when it gets dark you can reach out for me  
I'll cherish your words and I'll finish your thoughts  
And I'll be your compass baby, when you get lost

I now realized that everyone was in the room, not just the 6 of us. I looked at Esme and she had tears flowing down her face.

Edward turned around, looked at me, and smiled. Then he started singing to me.

I wanna be the wind that fills your sails  
And be the hand that lifts your veil  
And be the moon that moves your tide  
The sun coming up in your eyes  
Be the wheels that never rust  
And be the spark that lights you up  
All that you've been dreaming of and more  
So much more, I wanna be your everything...

He reached out and brushed the tears away from my eyes, taking my hand in his afterwards.

Be the wheels that never rust  
And be the spark that lights you up  
All that you've been dreaming of and more  
So much more, I wanna be your everything...  
I wanna be your everything

I through my arms around his neck and hugged him when the song ended. Everyone in the room started clapping for him.

I felt Edward kiss my forehead, "I love you so much, Bella," he said.

"I love you too," I said.

REVIEW!!!! 


	16. Chapter 15

BPOV

Of course everything that's good had to end, so it was back to school for us…. Well except Emmett, Jasper, and Rose, who decided to wait for us to graduate before heading to college, that didn't stop them from railing on us for having to go to school when they didn't.

"Good- bye kiddies," Emmett yelled, "Have fun at school!" We all just laughed and went to school.

…..

When we got back to the Cullen's house we were all sitting around talking, and Emmett was still picking on us. Okay, so, Edward and me had decided not to tell anyone about the promise ring, except Emmett and Jasper because they all ready new. Alice and Rose definitely could know because they start playing the wedding.

We had done a pretty good job of hiding it, well, up till now. Normal I'd just put my hand in my pocket or hold Edward's hand, but we were sitting in the love set. I was still holding his hand, except it was the other hand. So when I went to talk I, being Italian, started talking with my hands. I heard Alice gasped, "Is that what I think it is?" she asked.

"I think so," Rose said.

"Shit," Emmett said. Next think I new Alice and Rose shrieked and jumped on me.

REVIEW!!!! 


	17. Chapter 16

EPOV

I was headed to Bella's house to get her for her birthday. She said that Charlie was going to be at work, so just come in when I got there. I opened the door and came in. I saw Bella sitting at the table eating breakfast. "Happy Birthday, Love," I said, rapping my arms around her from behind.

She jumped slightly, then looked at me and smiled. "Thank you," she said.

"So," I said, "How does it feel to finally be 18?"

She glared at me, "It's not nice to pick on people who are younger," she said.

I laughed and kissed her head. "Alice can't wait for you to come over," I said. She laughed and got up and put her plate in the sink.

"Why? She already gave me something," she said.

"Love, this is Alice were talking about," I said. She laughed and turned around and went to walk to her room, she said something about getting ready, but when I saw her shirt I stopped her.

She looked up at me, "What?" she asked. I pointed to her shirt and she laughed and unzipped her jacket so I could read her shirt.

It said:

PROPORTY OF EDWARD CULLEN

I smiled and she laughed again, "Oh, it gets better," she said. She took her jacket off and let me read the back.

It said:

**WARNING:**

**DO NOT TOUCH!**

I laughed, "That has to be one of my favorite shirts," I said.

"Alice made it," she said.

"She did?" I asked.

"Yup," she said, "She made it one Zazzle as my birthday present." She smiled and walked up stairs to get ready.

BPOV

When we got to Edward's house everyone practically jumped on to say happy birthday. Well, Alice did jump on me, but still.

I had opened all my presents and everyone, but Edward and me, was up stairs. I was curled up in Edward's arms when I felt him kiss my head.

"I have one more gift for you," he said.

I looked up at him, "But you guys already gave me so much," I complained.

He chuckled, "It's just because we love you, Bella," he said, "Well, no one loves you as much as me." He smiled; I smiled back and kissed him.

He handed me a little wrapped present, "Happy Birthday," he whispered. I took the box and unwrapped it. It was a ring box, when I opened a box I saw a beautiful ring with a blue diamond in the middle of two regular diamonds.

I gasped and cover my mouth. I looked at him, "I promised you another ring," he said. Then he removed the box from my hand and slipped the ring on my ring finger. Then he kissed me.

"Property of Edward Cullen," he whispered against my lips.

I chuckled, "Property of Isabella Cullen," I whispered.

I felt him smile, "I like that," he whispered.

**REVIEW!!!!**


	18. Chapter 17

BPOV

It was graduation day, and, after today, I could marry Edward. We scheduled the wedding for two weeks from today. I also found out he asked my dad first, always such a gentleman.

We all got our diplomas and after our caps were thrown up I felt someone grab me from behind. I smiled, knowing it was Edward. I looked up at him and he smiled at me.

"Congratulations, Love," he said. I just kissed him. Then I saw Jake coming up to us. Wait, what?! I did a double take.

"I'll be right back," I said. Edward nodded.

I went up to Jake, "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to see you graduate and I missed your birthday," he said, "Also to apologize. I was a really dick, Bella. I'm sorry." I hugged him, man I missed my brother.

EPOV

I saw Bella hug Jacob and I new that everything would be better now that they were talking again.

We all went back to Bella's house a little while after graduation for a small party. When we pulled up I opened Bella's door and saw that Jacob was sitting on the porch.

"Hey Bells," Jacob yelled, "There's a surprise for you inside."

Bella groaned, "Jake you know that I hate surprises," she whined. I chuckled.

Then I heard a woman's voice, "You better like this surprise," she said.

Bella stopped and looked at Jacob he smiled, "Happy Birthday, Bella," he said.

Bella looked at the door and the woman walked out, "Mom!" she yelled and ran to her. I had never met Bella's mom. I watched Bella hug her mom, I smiled, she looked so happy.

"Where is my soon to be son-in-law?" her mom asked. Bella smiled and looked at me, waving me over.

I walked over, "Mom, this is Edward. Edward, this is my mom, Renee," Bella said.

Renee smiled, "You can call me Mom if you want," she said. Then she hugged me, "It's nice to finally met you."

"You too," I said, "Bella talks about you all the time, so it's nice to actually met you." Renee smiled and walked away.

"So you two are really getting married?" Jacob said from the swing.

Bella looked at him, "Yup!" she said. I chuckled and kissed her head.

Everyone was quiet, I took a step toward Jacob, "Jacob, your dad as given me permission to marry Bella. Now I'd like yours, is it okay with you that I marry your sister?" I said. I heard Bella gasp, obviously surprised by my question.

"If I say no will you do it anyway?" he asked.

"Absolutely," I said.

He looked at Bella and then back to me. Then he got up and walked over to me, "My sister means the world to me, and I'd do anything to her. I've thought about it and I know I don't like you, but if my sisters happy then I'll leave her alone," He said, "So yes, you can marry my sister."

I grinned, "Thank you," I said.

He nodded and Bella came up and hugged him, "Thank you," she said. Then she turned around and returned to my arms.

REVIEW!!!! 


	19. Chapter 18

**EPOV**

Today was the day. The day that Bella becomes mine. The day Bella goes from Isabella Swan to Isabella Cullen. This is THE BEST day ever.

"Nervous?" Emmett asked from beside me, I had chosen Emmett as my best man.

"Oh yeah," I said.

He chuckled, "Once you see Bella you'll forget all about that," he said.

I nodded. Then the music started up and Bella come down the isle. When I looked at her I didn't see that same girl I met in the beginning of the year. I saw my wife, my love, my future….

**(A/N) REVIEW!!! The next chapter will be the epilogue and then it will be over :(**


	20. Epilogue

**BPOV**

**2 YEARS LATER**

It had been two years since I married Edward, and life was great. We bought a house together near our family and friends. Everyone was happy. Well, to an extent.

Edward and I had been trying to have a baby for a while now, and I was getting upset because for some reason we just couldn't.

I was at home alone one day and Edward was at work. I was doing some work for school when I started to feel really sick. I called Alice and asked her to come over and said that I wasn't feeling well.

She came over and as soon as she stepped inside she handed me a pregnancy test. "What's this for?" I asked.

"You know what that is," Alice said.

"I know," I said, "But why do I need it?"

"Because it sounds like you have morning sickness," she said.

I thought about it for a minute, "Oh my god," I said.

Then the phone rang, "I'll get it. You go do that," she said. I heard her answer the phone, and for some reason she put it on speaker. "Hello," she said.

"Alice?" Edward said on the other end.

"Yup!" she said.

"Not that I don't love you or anything, but why are you at my house?" he asked.

"Bella wasn't feeling well and she wanted me to come over," she said.

"What? Is she okay? Does she want me to come home?" he asked frantically.

Alice chuckled, "No she's fine," she said.

"Okay," he said, "I'll call back in an hour to check on her."

"Alright," she said. She hung up and I walked out with the pregnancy test, showing her the result.

She smiled and hugged me, "I'm going to be an aunt," she said.

……

Later on Edward came home, Alice and I were sitting on the couch talking and watching a movie.

"Bella?" he called out.

"Living room," I yelled.

He walked in and sat next to me. "Do you feel better?" he asked.

I smiled and kissed his cheek, "Much," I said.

"I'm going to get going," Alice said, giving us hugs then leaving.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Edward asked, "I could stay home tomorrow if you wanted."

I shook my head, "I'm fine," I said, "Daddy."

Edward raised his eyebrows, "What?" he asked.

I smiled and took his hand, placing it on my stomach. "You're going to be a Daddy," I whispered.

He stared at me for a minute. Then a smiled started to spread across his face, "Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded and he pulled me toward him. This in my happily ever after.

**Thank you for reading my story. This one was actually one of my favorites to write and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Love Ya**

**NYKIDDO**

**P.S. Please review!!!!!**


End file.
